The Rocker and the Hologram
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: What happens when I'm stuck at home with nothing to do? A fluffy one-shot!


**So I'm stuck lying in my bed since I had four teeth pulled. The result was a random fic that has nothing to do with my current situation. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers, only four teeth that were pulled out of my face.**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"So, what is Ratchet doing again?" I asked Arcee as I got up from the couch. Ratchet was busy with what looked like welding something to back of Optimus's helm. Bossbot was sitting on one of the medical berths, drumming his fingers on the surface.

Arcee answered as she rested her arm on the railing, "Installing hologram software into Optimus's CPU. He'll be able to activate a hologram like I am."

"Why?"

"Fowler is worried that more and more humans are spotting us driverless. But we'll only use them in highly populated areas."

I grinned, "That's pretty cool, will he be able to control what it – he – looks like?"

She shrugged, "Depends on the software. My hologram design has to be programmed in, but this is a program that Ratchet came up with. Who knows what it's like."

I raised an eyebrow, "So Optimus is the guinea pig?"

Arcee smiled and replied, "You could put it like that."

Ratchet finally stopped welding and closed the panel at the back of Optimus's helm, "There we go. Go ahead and test it."

Optimus stood up from the berth, and closed his optics. After a moment or two the air beside his pede seemed to buzz, until the hologram's image fizzled to life. I gaped, that was pretty cool.

The hologram was that of a guy in his early twenties it seemed like, with blue, kind of spiky, hair. He was tall, and looked well-muscled. He wore a jacket that matched the red of Optimus's shoulders, and he had on the regular T-Shirt and jeans. Overall, the average human you see walking down the street. Or driving an eighteen wheeler.

I gave a small round of applause, "That's perfect, did you choose the design Optimus?"

Optimus opened his optics and smiled, but his hologram replied, "It was the one Ratchet programmed."

My jaw dropped, "You can make it talk?"

The hologram nodded, "Yes, but Ratchet modified the voice so it would match that of a human male's." I had to give it to Ratchet, that was a good idea. Imagine a twenty-year old with the deep, aged voice of Optimus Prime.

"So, can it walk around and stuff?"

This time Ratchet spoke, "Of course it can, what's the use of a motionless hologram?"

Arcee rolled her optics, and I remembered hers doesn't move.

Right then the sound of car horns blaring made us all turn to the silo entrance, where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were driving in. Miko had had detention, and Raf had to go some study group that his parents signed him up for, so they were a little late.

As Miko and Raf got out the 'bots transformed. Bumblebee immediately saw the hologram, and buzzed something. Raf grinned and followed his gaze to find the hologram, "Optimus's hologram? Cool!" Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

Miko, however, didn't show any reaction to their words. She stood there, slack-jawed, staring at the hologram.

Robot Optimus looked at Miko with a questioning glance, and asked her in his real voice, "What is it Miko?"

Miko blinked a couple of times, before asking, "Whose the new guy?" I smothered a laugh, she actually thought Optimus's hologram was a person!

Raf adjusted his glassed, and started, "Miko, that's Optimus's holo-"

"He's HOT!"

I stopped laughing, and stared at her. As did everyone else in the room. Optimus and his hologram had wide eyes, and were looking at Miko with confused expressions. Before anyone could say anything Miko ran up to the hologram, "Hey dude! What's your name, how old are you, how did you meet the 'bots, can I get your number?"

There was a stunned silence, until Bulkhead and Bumblebee burst out laughing. Ratchet was shocked beyond words, while Arcee was just grinning in amusement. I face palmed, really Miko, really?

Optimus tried to speak through the hologram, "Miko, I'm not-"

"OMG, you know my name! Are you from around here, are you single, are you friends with Optimus or something, did you know you're really, really, really cute?!"

The hologram had his hands up in stopping motions, while he slowly backed away from an over-eager Miko. He tried again, "Miko, if you would stop asking questions for a moment I could explain."

"Explain what? Oh no, you're not dating someone are you? Who is she? Or is she a he?" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were nearly on the floor now.

"Do you want me to break up with them for you, I could-"

"Miko," this time Optimus himself spoke, and Miko stopped asking questions. She turned to him.

"Yeah Bossbot?"

Instead of replying Optimus let the hologram fizzle out, and Miko gasped, "What, what, what the?"

Raf answered her, "Um, Miko? That was a hologram. Optimus's, hologram."

Miko put her hands to her mouth, and looked up to Optimus. He smiled and said, "It is fine Miko, it was a mistake."

Her face the color of her hair's pink highlights, she could only squeak something before running over to the gaming area. Rushing past me she belly-flopped on to the couch and pulled one of the green cushions up and over her head. I backed up a few steps and looked at the assembled 'bots, "Um…"

Bulkhead, who had recovered from his laughter, shrugged, as well as Bumblebee. Arcee's optics darted from Miko to Optimus, then back to Miko. Bossbot walked forward and kneeled down, resting his servo on the railing, "Miko?"

Her voice muffled by the cushion, she replied, "Go away."

I inched myself closer and lifted the cushion off her head, "Miko?" She turned and hit me with a glare that rivaled Megatron's. I quickly dropped the cushion back down again, "Never mind."

"Miko," Optimus tried again, "I hold nothing against you."

"I know that!" she shot back, her shout barely audible. Optimus raised his optics to look at me, as if asking me what to do. I could only shrug in reply.

* * *

Miko's P.O.V.

_Scrap, scrap, scrap, scrap! I can't believe I just did that! And to Optimus, no less. I'm going to die of embarrassment! Might as well go and join the Decepticons now, _this was all I could think as I hid myself under the couch cushion. How could I have been such an idiot? I moaned, _Optimus hates me. I know it. Or he wants to laugh at me, either one._

I suddenly felt something reach underneath me, and I was raised into the air. I lifted the cushion off my head and sat up, only to be eye to eye with Bossbot himself. I squeaked and slammed the cushion back over my face, the heat in my cheeks already rising.

"Miko," I heard him ask, "why are you upset?"

I shook my head, despite the green fabric of the cushion that rubbed against my face.

Instead of saying nothing though, he said, "I see." And instead of putting me back down, the vibrations of his footsteps greeted me, and I peeked around the cushion to see us leaving the main silo. I hid again when I realized everyone was staring at us.

The sounds of Optimus's footsteps and my breathing were the only things I heard as he walked. I didn't dare talk to him, I would probably end up saying something about how the hologram was more attractive than the guys at school.

It wasn't until I felt the sunshine on my back that I realized Optimus had taken me to the top of the silo. I removed the cushion from my face, and admired the view. That's when Optimus asked, "Miko, why are you upset? You made a simple mistake, there is nothing wrong with that."

I hugged the cushion against my chest, but didn't turn to face him. Taking a deep breath, I answered, "It's just what I said, it's kind of embarrassing."

"In what way?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and I was glad Optimus couldn't see my expression. "Well, I kind of thought you were a human guy that was attractive. And you're what, a million year old robot from another planet? You're also a leader, so I should – I have – tons of respect for you."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. I am not upset with you, yet you are with yourself."

I finally spun around to face him, arms still wrapped around the cushion. I tried to choose my words carefully, "It's just that, well, you know about how humans have girlfriends and boyfriends and all that?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend, obviously, and I'm not really interested in anyone. And I know that nobody's interested in me, but what's embarrassing is that I actually found someone who I thought was cute, you know? And it turned out to be you! Someone that's more of a father figure and all. Not to mention everyone thought it was funny and if you had a girlfriend she would probably want to kill me," the words rushed out of me, and I took a breath to slow myself down when I was finished. But I didn't expect what happened next.

Optimus chuckled, like, actually laughed! I felt myself blushing, and was about to hide behind the cushion again. But before I could, he said, "Miko, there is nothing wrong with that. We can't help what we feel, but you have every right _to_ feel like that. What's important is that you don't let small things like this faze you."

Feeling like I already knew the answer, I asked, "So, you're not mad?"

"Not at all."

I felt a grin spread across my face, "Thanks Optimus, I feel better."

He looked down at me and smiled back, "It was no problem Miko."

"You don't have girlfriend, do you?" I couldn't help but ask.

His smile grew even larger, "Do not worry, she would have found this highly amusing."

"Oh. Wait, what? You have a girlfriend?"

* * *

**There you have it! I really didn't expect this to be so long. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
